Broken Lines Drifting Paths
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: Following the events into the Buffy season 8 comics. How did the future become they way it is when Buffy was brought there? An explanation with an eventual musical twist. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Buffy, the Vampire Slayer doesn't belong to me, nor am I any way associated with it. Just taking the characters out and playing with them while I' waiting to get the latest season 8 comic.

**28/03/10: **This chapter has had some fixing done to it slightly, as well as a slight extension.

A/N: It's going to be angst, but there will be cheerful moments as well as isolated areas that are of a musical nature; which I'm hoping to pull off. There's also going to be Tara, sad but not the evil kind.

SPOILERS:

This follows on to some extent to the Buffy comics; Willow being evil in the future, Reily working as a double agent, and Twilight still being unknown (so going to come up with something).

BTVS-BTVS-BTVS

Walking into the small room, the young female cringed at it's state. She was her making a deal with a … life form beneath her, but this was something that needed to be done. She had stored up enough magic to bring Buffy Summers to her. An annoying amount of time storing up power, where she was unable to task the simplest of spells; it had left her a bundle of mass nerves that were dying to break free. But it was a must, just as her current situation was. Glaring around distastefully, the bathroom was dingy; the large once white tiles barred with grime were either broken or chipped.

Quickly looking around before seeing it was clear, Willow pulled a small vial from a deep pocket in her long jacket. The vial was filled with the light purple glowing blood of a demon, still bubbling away despite the amount of time had past since the blood had flown free from flesh. The blood had been difficult to acquire; the demon large and strong with various defensive technique, nothing though that couldn't be solved by a good old fashioned bomb. Carrefully she applied the liquid with her gloved hands on a grease area of her skin on both sides of her neck, an area that had oil applied on it before she had left her apartment. The combination of those two liquids on her skin, would create a dangerous weapons. While the liquid would have no effect on her, the companion in the other room would slowly suffocate from its mixture when they made the trade.

Looking up into the mirror after completing the task, she observed her reflection in the mirror. The changes had occurred gradually over the years, Willow was startled one day when she look to the mirror had saw what had become of her. She had no illusions that she was no longer the shy computer hacker, nor the confident witch who had helped the slayer but still it effected it her. It didn't shock her though as she had been warned many years before that the there would be a price to pay, nothing good would last forever.

"I take it you have everything prepared?" the demon asked when she entered the room.

She smirked heavily as she approached the sitting figure. This demon was so unlike the others whom she regularly associated with. They were more intimidating, more angry and closer to prue-bloods then they had been in a long time. But this demon in front of her reminder her somewhat of Spike, a lesser version she thought. He sat casually leaning into the leather chair, dressed from head to toe in black leather standing out amongst the newly painted burgundy room.

"I see you're still admiring the view, great is it not?" he asked, drinking from a golden goblet.

"No, not really" she answered shocking the demon in front of her.

"I ought to drain you were you stand" he growled out threatenly.

"You wouldn't, way to scared" she assured to a certain tone, circling the room she handled anything she came across. "You've heard rumours and you're not sure. I assure you I'm quite insane. And everyone know what a … 'scaredy-cat' you are" she further explained in a laughing tone.

"No one laughs at me girl" he spat, before leaping out of the chair and attacking her.

His arms lashed quickly to her hair and pulled her body back. With a quick and sharp kick to the knee, he was easily able to subdue her. Twisting her hair to the side he was pleased by the growing look of fear on her face.

"You've been around a while now. Your blood must be something fantastic" he gleefully informed her before biting at her neck.

Intense searing pain filtered through Willow's existence, however momentarily. Soon the demon was biting down harder gasping into Willow's neck. Grabbing his throat, he dropped her to the ground and backed away wearily eyes frantically searching the room. Standing up gracefully, Willow easily stood and watched the demon in amusement.

"Have you ever heard of biting off more than you can chew?" she asked. "Probably not. Anyway, I'm glad you could stand up and be the demon you could be. Very impressive. Anyway, this way made killing you so much easier" she finished, guesturing to her bloodied neck.

The demon's only response was a guttural sound as he fell heavily to the ground, easily clearing surrounding objects. It's eyes were slowly fading to white as the last death spasms shook it. Smirking, Willow knew her time was pushed and sadly knew she had to hurry. Sighing, she mad her way to the bookcase and grabbed the book and a few trinkets she needed before placing down a small electronic device.

Leaving the room with the door closing harshly, the long unadorned hanging light swayed wildly in her wake. In a few minutes time, there was a large explosion that shook the room before a large fire filled out and devoured everything.

BTVS-BTVS-BTVS

Looking around her at the dilapidated city, she wondered if the choice that she made was the right one. The situation had been forced, and that had seemed like the only option but could there have been away for her friends to work out something different. If only they had known, she was once again glad that her sharp mind had been dulled slightly with the comfort fogginess of madness, she had just recently told that now only active slayer. A half slayer, who shared her memories with a twin brother who was a vampire, she had laughed at the irony of life.

Gentle rubbing the now appearing wound on her stomach, she watched as the slayer of old, her best friend, Buffy Summers, stabbed her astral form in the stomach then the fantastic light works before she was pulled back through a portal by a much younger version of Willow and disappeared from sight. She wondered how things would be like for that Buffy, who had seen the future and how that would affect the Scooby gang. Would Buffy pull back into herself and be only the slayer? Would this excursion to the future be fruitful?

The gash in the lacy black material had appeared instantaneously; her pale skin glowing in the night, only being broken up by the blood that flowed. But it wasn't real on her astral figure, nor on her real body; just the ghost of potential injury. It had taken her many years to create an astral form to such a realistic degree. And the trinkets she now held at hand had boosted that magic, that astral from so that those nearby would be obvious to its existence. Magic had been widely gone for such a long time that most people wouldn't know anything about it, and if they did they wouldn't know how to find it. From her position she had seen the tears obscuring Buffy's eyesight; as well as her delay, slight as it may have been. Buffy never would have been able to see the magic coming off the figure in front of her.

Buffy had seen the future history books and had mourned. The young newly appointed leader of slayers had missed one important aspect though. The name on every cover was everyone that Willow had thought of as a penname that she would write under if she had become a writer. It had been only one of the thousand mundane conversations they had had while over lunch. That conversation would have been usefully to be remembered and it would have triggered some slight recognition in Buffy's mind, but she hadn't paid attention to that small detail.

Tracing the black hairline on her face, she knew that there would be similar lines along her body hidden by layers of clothing and numerous braces. The magical impact she had been able to maintained initially, but the years of being a vessel for it had made it toll. Magic had slowly begun to leek back into the world, and it had left her body broken. Under her black clothing, she felt the stiff boning of her body brace digging into her. This was no the only thing that kept her together.

Smiling idly to herself, she was glad she had done that drama course in college. It had helped ever so much with her already dramatic flair. In dealing with both Buffy and the demon earlier on. Looking around, she wondered where this dilapidated city would lead her.


End file.
